B A D A P P L E
by Aizawa Harumi
Summary: Ralat, Kurasa bukan aku yang tidak puas akan kehidupanku. Tapi orang lain lah yang tidak puas karena aku hidup. Aku menginginkan perubahan. Aku tidak menginginkan diriku yang seperti ini.. "Dasar. Manusia memang tak tahu diuntung."


Ta-da~! Inilah fic ber-_genre_ diluar _romance_ pertama yang _atashi publish_! Yeay mana tepuk tangannya?! #APASIH

1\. Oke, jadi cerita ini terispirasi dari lagu Touhou yaitu 'Bad Apple!'..Sama dengan judul fic kali ini ^.^ Ayo ayo didenger deh lagunya, _kakoi _sekali loh!

2\. Maaf ya kalau _minna _dibuat bingung dengan jalan ceritanya"- -)

3\. Apa dari kalian ada yang menangkap _moral value _dari fic ini? #plak

4\. Udahan yah ngocehnya~

**CAUTION!**

_This fanfiction contains some side effects such as_ '**Jantungan**', '**Sakau**', '**Badan pegal-pegal**', _and_ '**Nyeri Sendi**'. (Oke lupakan yang ini. Aneh bin ngaco emang- -) **_OOC, AU, Typo, Pretty Fast Plot, dkk._**

**_Vocaloid characters © Crypton and YAMAHA _**_or whatever :V_

**_Read and Review please.. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Bad Apple**

Tik, tik, tik..

Melodi detak waktu menguar membucah kesunyian. Manik _sapphire _itu telah hanyut dalam putaran jarum jam kukuk tua yang tak henti-hentinya menjelajah di arena yang sama. Gadis ini berpangku tangan sembari terduduk lemas dengan sebagian wajah yang terblokir surai _teal_-nya.

"Waktuku hampir habis."

Imbuhnya parau. Lingkar mata mendominasi kelopak matanya. Kebanyakan dari kalian yang berasumsi kalau ini disebabkan oleh keletihan bukan? Memang. Tapi sayangnya permasalahan yang dihadapi gadis bersurai biru kehijauan ini bukanlah hal se-sepele itu. Sayangnya lagi ada sebab lain dibaliknya.

Kalau disebut persoalan yang menyangkut hidup atau mati.. Ah tidak, itu kurang tepat. Karena nyatanya gadis ini tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai orang yang mengidap penyakit ganas alias mematikan atau semacamnya. Bahkan tak secuil pun rasa sakit mengusik jasmaninya.

Takut.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada satu buah berwarna darah di tangannya. Pandangannya perlahan turun ke bunga mawar yang singgah pada sehelai kain di sekeliling lehernya,_ dress gothic _bernuansa merah dengan renda hitam, lalu pada sepatu hak tinggi yang senada yang gadis buntut dua ini kenakan. Situasi yang 'terkesan aman' sukses membuat tubuhnya merinding. Disana terlalu tenang seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa.

_Menyerahlah.. Akui saja kalau hitam itu warnamu._

Suara yang tidaklah suatu imitasi dari milik Miku terdengar begitu jelas. Itu suaranya sendiri, tapi bukan yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Melainkan dari cermin mungil cantik yang digantung di pojok timur ruangan. Si gadis buntut dua melangkah penuh kewaspadaan ke sumber suara.

"Tapi aku belum memutuskan. Jangan seenaknya." Umpatnya sok tegar. Ia diam-diam mengumpulkan nyalinya yang tercecer, dan setelah dirasanya cukup, Miku menghadap lurus untuk memeriksa. Cermin usang. Disana benda itu menampilkan pantulan dirinya sendiri secara normal. Namun hanya perlu hitungan detik setelah gadis ini mengerjap kemudian menemukan sosok misterius itu. Masih dirinya tapi kali ini berbeda ; Sepasang manik merah menyala dan surai hitam legam. Ditambah seringai yang menimbulkan perapatan di dahi Hatsune Miku yang sungguhan ada.

"Kaulah yang nantinya akan lenyap jadi bersiaplah." Timpalnya seraya menautkan alis.

_Itu kalimatku,_ _sweetheart_.

Yang diperingatkan hanya terkikik geli dari dalam benda tersebut. Pantulan itu mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga embusan napas membentuk kabut pada permukaan cermin. Diluar kesadaran Miku melakukan hal yang sama persis.

_O.. Rupanya keadaan mulai berbalik, ne?_

"_Kusou_. Diam kau."

_Ini akan jauh lebih buruk dari sekedar MATI._

"Aaaargh!"

Tak peduli sudah sedemikian kali gadis buntut dua ini menghantam kepalan tangannya pada cermin, benda itu maupun yang didalamnya tak goyah sedikit pun. Justru yang cedera adalah kepalan tangan itu sendiri. Bersimbah darah tanpa penjelasan logis kemudian sirna sendirinya bersama 'Miku' yang lain. Menyisakan rasa pedih dan kejengahan. Waktu seakan dipermainkan disini dan faktanya Ia tahu dirinya takkan bisa lolos dari sana kalau pun selamat.

Karena kegelapan takkan beristirahat sebelum dapat melahapnya.

Seiring waktu bergulir, Miku merasa perubahan aneh di dirinya makin merajalela. Sedikit demi sedikit Ia kehilangan sesuatu yang mungkin tak dapat diraihnya kembali. Sesuatu yang diberi Tuhan sekali seumur hidup. Dirinya sendiri.

**BRAK!**

Tumpukan buku tua itu kini berhamburan di lantai sedangkan suara yang ditimbulkannya memekakkan telinga. Miku meringis. Tadi Ia menyikut rak disampingnya lumayan keras tanpa sengaja. Karena tiba-tiba kesadarannya kian meredup ‒namun gadis ini tidak sampai pingsan karenanya. Dengan jejak kaki yang tergopoh-gopoh Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan terkutuk itu.

"M-Mataku.. Kenapa ini?"

Darah menjalar cepat melewati tiap jenjang tubuhnya hingga akhirnya menumpuk pada bola mata gadis buntut dua ini. Terbakar! Sensasi panas itu terus berlanjut, semakin terasa menyiksa dan seakan tidak berencana meredam amukannya. Bulir bening meluncur turun bercampur dengan peluh Miku yang menampik dasyatnya penderitaan yang Ia hadapi. Gadis _teal _itu menggigit kedua belah tembok mulutnya untuk mencegah jeritan yang bisa bervolume diatas wajar.

"U..Uu.. Uuu.. Uuuu.. Uuuuu..! HYAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku tak pernah puas dengan kehidupanku._

_Muak dengan semua skenario membosankan ini._

_Ucapan,_

_Senyuman,_

_Tawaan,_

_Sisi putihku ini.._

_Semuanya bohong._

_Berandai-andai jika saja seseorang memusnahkannya tanpa kuminta,_

_Yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah sekali pun kudapat._

_Ralat,_

_Kurasa bukan aku yang tidak puas akan kehidupanku._

_Tapi orang lain lah yang tidak puas karena aku hidup._

_Aku menginginkan perubahan._

_Aku tidak menginginkan diriku yang seperti ini._

_"Kau mau keinginanmu itu terwujud?"_

_"..Tentu saja."_

_Oh, Tuhan.._

_Bukan ini yang aku maksudkan._

_Apa ini hukum langit yang Kau turunkan?_

_Terkutuklah aku dan mulut sialku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Apple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karamel atau cokelat?

_Tenshi_ atau _oni_?

Putih.. atau hitam?

Entahlah yang mana yang akan dipilih jati aslinya. Saat ini gadis bersurai biru kehijauan ini tengah berebut ruang sempit di dalam hati kerdilnya. Lebih tepatnya sekarang Ia larut dibawah alam sadarnya sendiri. Sementara itu tubuhnya berjuang supaya tidak jatuh ke dasar tartarus dan menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Seluruh tenaga telah dikuras habis-habisan darinya.

"_Ittai_.. _Mou yamette_..!" Kilahnya melukiskan kesan letih.

Miku mulai kewalahan dengan semua ini. Capek dengan perlawanan yang dikerahkannya. Ia menyentak kesadarannya secara paksa. Lalu saat mencoba fokus Ia sudah berdiri di hadapan cermin itu. Setelah mendelik sekali ‒dengan susah payah‒ Miku nyaris tak percaya dengan pantulan yang terpampang disana.

Kelereng _sapphire_ nya berubah warna menjadi _sacred red_ yang tampak menyala.

Selain itu rambut _teal_ nya meranggas dan satu per satu helaian rambut hitam legam bertumbuhan di kepalanya. Hal sebaliknya terjadi pada separuh dirinya yang samar-samar mulai muncul di permukaan cermin. Belum sempat pulih dari serangan jantungnya, Miku menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya kian terperanjat. Sang waktu memang tak punya belas kasihan. Sebentar lagi.. Ya, sebentar lagi tengah malam terakhir. Itu berarti akhir yang menentukan berlanjut atau tamatnya kisah ini. Akhir ; bahagia atau tragis.

_Lima belas detik lagi sweetheart.._

"Tch!" Decak Miku gusar. Ia menggali pikiran dalam-dalam namun tak kunjung mendapat pencerahan. Kemudian terbesitlah gagasan gila dari jaringan otaknya. Keputusan final yaitu untuk memasrahkan segalanya.

"Terserah."

_Jadi aku boleh menggunakannya? Tubuhmu itu?_

"Lagipula apa bagusnya mempertahankan kepalsuan." Umbarnya yang berarti secara tak langsung mendeklarasikan pilihannya, hitam.

_Keinginanmu itu akan segera terwujud._

Bersamaan dengan dentangan jam yang menunjukkan waktu tepat tengah malam, aura gelap mulai memenuhi ruangan. Selanjutnya adalah aura itu merasuki Miku dengan kasar. Layaknya dirasuki makhluk gaib.. Sungguh ajaib, tubuh gadis dengan kuncir kembar ini yang mulanya kurus kering dan menyerupai mayat itu kembali segar. Yang beda adalah kulitnya berubah menjadi seputih kertas, bibirnya menjadi semerah darah, dan surainya menjadi hitam secara keseluruhan. _Dress gothic _nya kini memiliki nuansa hitam dengan renda merah.

Di sisi lain perwujudan Hatsune Miku justru yang sekarang terperangkap di dalam frame mungil itu.

_Uuu.._

_Ini salah.. Aku tidak mau menghilang!_

Sosok dalam mantan tubuh Miku beringsut dari sandarannya dan memasang ekspresi nan licik. Ia menjarah buah bulat yang tergeletak di lantai, mengangkatnya hingga sejajar dengan manik _sacred red _nya. Kemudian Ia menjilati bagian atas bibirnya sementara kelerengnya berguling tajam ke arah gadis di dalam cermin.

"Dasar. Manusia memang tak tahu diuntung." Tukasnya malas. Digigitnya apel merah itu dan yang terjadi adalah..

**PRANG!**

Pada akhirnya cermin itu pecah juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**_Story owned by Aizawa Harumi_**


End file.
